


I Shouldn't (Should) Love You

by little_dan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Angst, Depression, Homophobia, M/M, Mean Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dan/pseuds/little_dan
Summary: Set in the 1960's, when Dean and Cas accidentally meet at a party one night they instantly gain feelings for one another. Their secret love affair is going great... until it isn't





	I Shouldn't (Should) Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 

March 2nd 1967

Cas was more of the silent-party goer type. He was the guy that as soon as he walked into the room, you knew that someone had dragged him along. Tonight it had been Casey, One of the prettiest girls on campus he should've been dying to go out with her. He knew he was supposed to be excited about her, she was supposed to be what he dreamed about at night. Goddamnit why wasn’t he normal.  
When they walked in the party every guy there was giving Cas pats on the back, whispering in his ear that he’d made it. He knew he was supposed to love this, love the attention, love the party. He knew he was supposed to love Casey. The pair were standing in a corner next to the record player sharing a drink. Casey had obviously made the first move.  
“So Cas, what’s your favorite song?”  
“My what?”  
“Your favorite song.”  
“What is this 20 question” he awkwardly laughed.  
“Sure if that’s what you want it to be.”  
He paused, confused by her determination to learn about him, Casey interrupted his thoughts.  
“So question 1, favorite song.”  
“Oh, um… I guess Love Me Tender by Elvis, what about you?”  
“So you’re into love songs, well I’m a bit more Rock n’ Roll myself so probably Hey Jude.”  
“Alright, Question 2 favorie food” Cas asked.  
“Popcorn” she responded quickly.  
“Burgers.”

*about 10 minutes later*

“Question 17” Casey said with thought. “Biggest fear?”  
“Drowning, I never learned how to swim” he said with a slight laugh.  
“I still have a fear of the dark, so don’t be too embarrassed.”  
They both were enjoying themselves in the corner of the party, not paying attention to any of the people around them.”  
“Oh my God Cas, look!”  
Cas turned his head to see what she had been pointing at. Then he saw Dean Winchester on the floor of the party passed out. A crowd had already begun to gather around the senior as Brady, the owner of the place, was begging people not to call the cops. Cas couldn’t hear Casey if she had been talking to him. His thoughts were too loud to hear any of the outside world. He knew he should’ve been there to comfort Casey since she was his technical date. He knew he shouldn't have cared about some senior frat boy who is known for doing stunts like this. But in that moment he honestly didn’t care.  
Cas began shoving his way through the crowd until he reached the front and kneeled down next to Dean.  
“Dean, Dean! You okay?” He said trying to sound as masculine as possible.  
No response.  
“Hey, c’mon man, get up you’re good.” Cas tried again.  
This time Dean grumbled in response  
“Alright big guy, up ya go.” Cas said while practically picking the man up to his feet. “Let’s get you home.” He placed Deans arm around his shoulder.  
For the first time since Dean had passed out Cas began to notice his surroundings. He heard complete silence except for the Elvis record playing quietly in the corner. And he saw Casey right at the front of the crowd that had gathered around. She must’ve followed him to the front of the crowd when he had first run over to Dean. When Cas was face to face with her he knew he should’ve just forgot about Dean and continued his date with her. He knew he should’ve wanted to hold her in his arms and not some random senior who probably didn’t even know who he was. He knew he should’ve loved her instead of Dean Winchester.  
Cas didn’t spare Casey, or anyone else for that matter a second glance. He just walked out with Dean leaning on him while Dean hummed a random tune. Cas tried to help Dean into the front seat of his car but to no avail.  
“Dean c’mon you gotta help me out a little here”  
“Sshhh you’re being so loud”  
“Dean you’re drunk get in the car.”  
“Make me Novak.” Dean said with a smirk on his face. Cas just smiled back as he shoved him into the front seat with ease since Dean was so off balance. Then Cas realized, Dean had said his name. He knew who he was! He quickly buckled the drunk man into the front seat and closed the door before he had any time to react. Cas started his car and began to drive to Dean’s frat house.  
“Where are you even takin’ me Novak?”  
“Home.”  
“Oh come on can’t a guy get some grub?”  
“Dean you should really get home and get some rest” Cas stated matter of factly. He looked over at Dean while he was driving to see that stupid smirk on his face.  
“C’mon Novak, I’ll be quick.”  
Cas sighed.  
“Where do you even want to go?”  
“Jenny’s Diner, they got the best pie in town.”  
“You a pie guy?”  
“Hell yeah, I’d do anything for some good pie.”  
“Anything huh?”  
“Anything.”  
The rest of the car ride was silent except for the radio softly humming a song Cas didn’t know.  
“Alright Dean we’re here.”  
“What?”  
“I said we’re here Dean”  
“What’d ya say?”  
“We are here Dean, God you’re so drunk.” Cas sighed as he opened the passenger side door and began helping Dean out of the car.  
“I heard you the first time, I just like hearing you say my name sweetheart.”  
A blush made its way onto Cas’ face. Had the Dean Winvhester just called him sweetheart?  
“Whatever, let’s just get you inside.” Cas said.  
The pair walked inside as Dean had sobered up enough to support himself. They sat at one of the booths as they were all open.  
“I guess not many people want pie at 1 in the morning huh?” Cas said with a smile.  
“Their loss” Dean chuckled.  
A young woman with blond hair came over,  
“Hey Dean, you want the usual?”  
“Make it two Claire, by the way, how's school going?” Dean asked  
Cas wracked his brain, he didn’t know a Claire and this was a pretty small town. Then again he didn’t go out often enough to know everybody.  
“Don’t pretend like you’re sober Dean, just because I”m 19 doesn’t mean I can’t tell à plastered guy when I see one.” Claire yelled back from the counter with a laugh. Dean laughed with her and so did Cas. Cas wasn’t even laughing at the joke Claire made, seeing Dean happy made him happy.  
“I’ll get those slices out for you boys in just a minute.” Claire said as she walked away from the counter into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! I promise it gets much more separated from Twist and Shout as it continues.


End file.
